Fruits Basket In A Fairy Tale
by Gabriel T
Summary: UPDATED. Prince Yuki is imprisoned by the mighty Akito, head of the Sohma Kingdom. Will they be able to save him? YukiXHatsuharu  KyoXMomiji. [I don't know how to do a summary.] A little OOC. A bit of Sleeping Beauty, and Rapunzel. XD
1. Preparation

Chapter 1: Preparation

Once upon a time, a baby boy was born in one of the royal families of the Sohma kingdom. The baby prince grew up decent, sophisticated and well-mannered. The prince had tremendous beauty that awed the people of the kingdom. Maidens in the kingdom organized an independent group honoring the prince's beauty. The news of this organization came to the attention of Akito, the head of the Sohma kingdom. Akito was enraged by this news that he decided to preserve Prince Yuki's innocence angd beauty.

The decision was made, and Yuki was to be forever trapped and asleep in a tower. Akito planned with the elders with magick to create a tower surrounded by a poisonous garden and inside would be full of obstacles so no one would dare rescue the handsome prince. Akito's minions would also prepare a special potion to make the prince sleep.

Smelling some gathered sweets, Momiji; the forever sweet-loving cousin of Prince Yuki, followed this trail to the room where Akito and the elders were talking. After overhearing his cousin's imprisonment plans, Momiji dashed out of the room to inform Yuki. But as he was halfway to Prince Yuki's quarters, Momiji was stopped by an immense light that trapped him in a small bottle.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Akito said, eying the frightened Momiji after an elder handed him the bottle.

"Please don't eat me," Momiji cried, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"HA! Don't be ridiculous. That's repulsive." Akito said laughing, "You'll be trapped with Yuki. But, you won't be with him. You'll be within the tower. Get it? No matter. You'll find out soon."

Momiji could only let out desperate cries of help.

Akito laughed menacingly.

The elders didn't know that it wasn't just Momiji that knew of their plan.

Tohru, the maid, was cleaning the vents that day when she heard that her Prince Yuki was going to be imprisoned. She immediately finished her cleaning to tell her two best friends.

"Uo! Hana!" Tohru started, "It's terrible. Master Akito and the elders are planning to imprison Prince Yuki in a tower, and Momiji's going to be trapped too."

"Oh no. That is terrible." Hana said blankly.

"You know, we could tamper with Akito's plans." Uo said deviously.

The girls planned quietly in their quarters.

The girls found two brave knights who'd take up any challenge, Kyo and Hatsuharu. Those two were quite rowdy but they had no choice but to let them in their plan to save Yuki (and possibly Momiji).

"So we're here to save that damn Yuki?" Kyo asked.

"Yes, I believe so." Hatsuharu answered.

"Why would I save him?!" Kyo asked back.

"I know you like Momiji," Haru whispered, "You know, he's going to be trapped in the tower they're making for Yuki. And another thing, Kyo, it's a nice way to get away from Kagura."

Kyo's eyes went wide with that comment.

"Nyaah??! Where the fuck did you hear that?!" Kyo shouted.

"Ohh. Have my words offended you?" Haru said as he put his index finger on Kyo's lips to silence him.

"I'm seriously go--" Kyo was cut off as he noticed Hana's aura darkening.

"Behave yourselves," Hana glared at the two, "Unless you'd like me to zap your liquid-flowing bodies with electricity."

"We'll behave!" Kyo and Haru answered in unison.

"First of all, we'll have to tell the prince all of this." Uo said.

"I shall tell him." Tohru volunteered happily, "The kingdom trusts me enough."

"I could switch their potion with my special make-you-look-sleeping potion," Hana said, pointing her index finger upward.

"Uhm. Where do we fit in?" Haru asked.

"You, and Orange Top over there, shall be the rescuers." Uo said with a wink.

With that, their conversation was over.

Tohru knocked on Prince Yuki's door to inform him. She told him of Akito's plans up to their own ones.

Everything was ready. Plan "Save Prince Yuki (and Momiji)" was in motion.


	2. Imprisonment

Chapter 2: Imprisonment

"Ready the royal carriage," the jester announced, "Our royal highness, Akito and Prince Yuki shall be visiting the renovated Central Garden."

* * *

Thump. Thump. Thump.

"I'm still sleepy," Yuki responded to the annoying knocks on his door and covered his head with his blanket.

"Prince Yuki?"

Yuki sat up, recognizing Tohru's voice. He quickly ran through his closet and got his teddy bear-printed robe from Momiji.

"Yes, Ms. Honda?" he said as he was opening the door.

"Today's the day. Master Akito is pushing through his plans, TODAY!"

So that's why he made me pack some of my things yesterday, he thought.

"Are you ready, Prince Yuki?" Tohru asked, distracting Yuki's trail of thoughts.

"Yes."

* * *

Silence filled the carriage on their trip to the Central Garden.

"Hiyaah!" yelled the carriage driver, interrupting the silence, and followed by the neighs of the horses.

Yuki sighed, looking at the serenity if the view along their path.

"Yuki,"

Yuki was lost in his thought.

"Hey, Yuki," Akito said again, a little louder.

"Huh?" Yuki awoke from his daydreaming. A little shocked from the fact that he looked around as if he had forgotten where he was.

"Yes, Akito?" Yuki replied, 5 seconds after.

"How are you today?" Akito asked, crossed his legs.

"Well. Uhm. Okay, I guess." he stammered a bit, "Why sir?"

"Oh. Nothing, I was just wondering."

* * *

Birds in their nests were chirping happily. Dandelions danced with the wind. The scent of roses filled the fresh air.

It was a dream Yuki had never imagined.

"Yuki, what do you think of this place?" Akito asked, interrupting the admiration by Yuki to the place.

"Akito, it's awesome. It's absolutely beautiful."

"What do you think of that one?" pointing to a tower of some sort.

Yuki squinted his eyes. Cold sweat broke from Yuki's forehead as he saw what Akito was pointing at. His heart pounded fast in his ears. He thought Akito would notice them.

"Well, I think it's not part of this place" he answered.

"Let's have tea then, shall we?" Akito invited.

"Y-yeah sure." stuttered Yuki, his heart still beating fast.

"The tea is ready to be served, Your highnesses," a maid said while bowing.

Looking at the maid's features, Yuki guessed she was Tohru's friend, Hanajima.

"Come Yuki, we should talk some more," prancing through the field until he got to the garden table.

Yuki was sulking as Hanajima served his tea.

"Prince Yuki, this is your tea," she said placing the teacup in front of the prince.

"Oh. Yes," Yuki looked up, "Thank you."

"Drink it immediately," a thought was sent to Yuki from Hanajima.

He shuddered a bit but sipped a little so Akito would not suspect anything. He had to remember what else Tohru had said about her friend.

* * *

After a little of their talking, a though was sent to Yuki again "You must act that you feel drowsy now."

Yawn. Yuki acted, "I feel a bit sleepy, Akito. Let's go back to the castle."

"Just in a while," Akitp answered, drinking the remains of his tea.

"Rest your head." another thought was sent, commanding the prince, "Close your eyes and sleep."

The prince rested his head on the table and closed his eyes. He felt a little sleepy.

In a little while, the prince fell sound asleep.

"Excellent," Akito murmured.

"Okay. Servants, carry the prince to his tower," he commanded with a smirk on his face.

Sunset came when Akito and his servants went back to the castle.


	3. Meetings At The Tower

Chapter 3: Meetings at the Tower

"Yuki,"

"Oh. Yuki." Yuki heard another whisper.

Yuki sat up on his bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Huh?" His eyes now opened. "Who's there?"

"It's me Momiji," a joyful voice answered.

"Momiji?" Yuki repeated. "Where are you?"

"Right here."

Yuki slanted his head to where the voice came from.

"Where?"

"Here."

"WHERE?"

"Here!"

Yuki was now standing, searching where Momiji's voice came from. He put his ear near the wall searching if there were other rooms surrounding his.

"BOO!" A face was suddenly engraved on the wall.

"Wha--" Yuki was trying to find words but they wouldn't come into his mind.

"Hi Yuki!" he smiled.

"What in the world?" Yuki finally said.

"Yuki," he sniffed, his face looking like he was about to cry. "Don't you recognize me anymore?"

"Momiji, it's not that. I meant how'd you get in there?" Yuki questioned.

Momiji's body was now visible.

"Well, I was kinda being snoopy and Akito caught me." He scratched his head, "Akito ordered one the elders to include me in this tower."

Tohru didn't say anything about that. But I can't blame her. She only heard the conversations, Yuki thought.

"Hmm. How long have you been in here?" Yuki continued with his questions.

"Well, 3 days, I think."

"How..how do you eat?"

"A maid named Arisa, I think, goes here and gives me food. She's kind of nice from time to time."

"But how do you get the food?"

"There's a mirror here somewhere that she uses to transport the food from your side to my side. It's like an alternate dimension."

"Oh."

After catching up with each other, Yuki stood up from where he sat and looked around the room. It was a bit plain compared to his quarters at the palace. It had one bed, with blue sheets, two pillows, and a white transparent cloak over the bed. The room had one window that had a screen over it—holes just big enough for birds to enter. The door was locked from outside. The room also had colorful walls, maybe from the color of the poisonous sweets. A little ironic, I might add, since the outside walls of the tower were uncolored.

Akito really intended for me to really stay here, he thought with a sigh.

Minutes later, the prince and Momiji heard something at the main door. Yuki went to the screened window while Momiji moved himself to the outside of the tower to see what caused that something.

"What is it?" Yuki asked.

"Uhm," Momiji muttered, squinting his brown eyes. "It's a girl."

"And who might she be?" Yuki asked again, with his right eyebrow raised. "What's she doing?"

"I know I've seen her before in the castle," he answered. "She's trying to get it."

"Why don't you move there?"

"Okay."

Momiji circled the tower until he got to the first floor.

"Woah. I got a little dizzy." He chuckled to himself.

"Well, excue me Ms?" Momiji asked politely, his face engraved to the door.

"Oh, Momiji! You surprised me." The girl replied, shocked that there was a little boy engraved on the door in front of her.

"Hey," Momiji argued. "How do you know my name and I don't know yours?"

"I work in the castle. I work as Prince Yuki's personal maid."

"Oh. That's nice." Momiji giggled. "What's your name, then?"

"Tohru Honda." She bowed, "I am very pleased to meet you."

"I'll tell Yuki you came by. Okay?"

"Wait, Momiji." Tohru said, "Can you open the door?"

"I can't, but the key to that door is somewhere in the walls."

"Walls?"

"Try pushing the 5th brick from the left side of this door."

One, two, three, four, five, Tohru counted. Tohru pushed the big blackish brick but it wouldn't budge. She tried it again and this time the brick moved. Sur enough, a key was there. The key was extremely different from ordinary keys. It looked like a screw. Tohru inserted the key into the keyhole and winded it. Winded it, winded it, and winded it. The door finally unlocked.

"Tohru!" Momiji shouted, "Don't go in. Akito placed obstacles here, remember?"

"Oh. Right. I'll just inform them."

"Inform who?"

"You'll find out soon," she said as she skipped away.

* * *

Author's notes: Sorry about the typos from the other chapters. More to come. 


End file.
